


Rage and Regret

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 34th Anniversary of Sweet Revenge</p>
<p>Hutch has conflicting emotions upon leaving the hospital......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to Duluthgirl!

Rage and Regret

 

Memories of their years together fuel Hutch's rage and flood his eyes with tears. Driving becomes difficult, but this has to be done. He's on a mission. Yesterday it was the two of them, these streets, and life as they knew it: their world. Now, just hours later, that world is collapsing and life will never be the same.

Hutch finds Jenny Brown, confronts her, brings her in and books her. Somehow it doesn't ease any of the pain. There are still no answers. Why had the thing he'd always feared the most, the thing he prayed every day would never happen, gone and happened? What was he supposed to do without Starsky?

Huggy is wrong. Dobey is wrong. There is no chance. He thought he wanted to get away from the hospital. He needed to do something, anything. He needed action. He needed purpose. Hutch knows Starsky is dying, feels Starsky dying. He had to get out, find answers, make someone pay. He couldn't simply sit and watch Starsky slip away. How was he even supposed to say goodbye?

Yet now, in the dark emptiness of the squad room, there is a gripping coldness in Hutch's chest. Overtaken by fear and a sudden sense of urgency, he dials the phone, knowing and dreading what he's about to hear.  
Starsky is leaving. It's happening now.

Hutch thought he couldn't be there when Starsky died, but now he knows he has to be there. He races back to the hospital wondering how he ever could have left him. How could he have left him there to die alone?


End file.
